<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Forever by lillys_Comet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004295">This Is Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillys_Comet/pseuds/lillys_Comet'>lillys_Comet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x09, 52 pickup, F/M, i dont know what to put in these tags, so i hope you have a good day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillys_Comet/pseuds/lillys_Comet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time you saw Spencer Reid was we you both were 12 years old, though he was finishing high school and you were only in middle school you bonded. you were inseparable all the way through him being expected into the FBI academy, somewhere along the road you fell in love with him, but hearts brake when connections do.<br/>5 years later when you file to join the BAU you hand no idea the Spencer was there too all you knew was that this was your dream job and that you could make a real difference here. but can old friendships be brought back form the dead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ okay welcome to the team y/l/n “  you stand up and shake his hand.</p>
<p>“ thank you sir “ the smile on your face is one you have steadily held since your childhood, the one thing that never changes. </p>
<p>“ please call me Hotch “ he checks his watch </p>
<p>“ Actually we need to head to the presenting room right now” he stands up and walks over to the door signaling for you to follow him, he opens the door walking ahead of you. </p>
<p>As the two of you enter the room everyone stands up eager to meet the new addition to the team. </p>
<p>“ This is Agent Rossi  Prentiss, Morgan , Garcia ,Jareau , and Reid “ le name them off as each one moves forward to greet you everyone except spencer. You didn’t expect anything else but it still hurt a little to be not only ignored but avoided. </p>
<p>They got back to the case at hand and you sit down as soon as your sitting down you begin the briefing </p>
<p>“ Vanessa Holden 25 last Friday night she went out clubbing with her sister,  a strange white male roughly her age picked her up around one am they went back to her place he forced her on her hands and knees. And then he cut her open just below her stomach.” </p>
<p>The team shared small murmurs and you were just taking it all in. </p>
<p>“ the gutting causes the intestines to spill you can survive for a few hours Actually even days” spencer chimes in</p>
<p>Not that it was a comforting statement but just his voice makes your stomach flutter</p>
<p>“ postmortem indicates that he slit her throat around five am “</p>
<p>“ so he disemboweled her but didn’t kill her for 4 hours” Rossi states with confusion in his voice </p>
<p>“ could be a sexual sadist” Prentiss states </p>
<p>“ i thought so too but i found 2 priors from a year ago “</p>
<p>“Why do you think it’s the same unsub? “ </p>
<p>“ in venessa holden’s apartment we discovered bleach ammonia and trash bags all in a triangular pattern, one year ago bleach, ammonia, trash bags”</p>
<p>“ he’s cleaning up” </p>
<p>“might be trying to hide his tracks”</p>
<p>“ Could be a sign of remorse Apologizing for the murder by minimizing the mess”</p>
<p>“ But there’s one other commonality between both sets of murders., Bleach and ammonia were found under the victim’s fingernails”</p>
<p>“He’s making them clean up their own murder”</p>
<p> “It’s the same unsub. ok grab your go bags wheels up in thirty “</p>
<p> Hotch says and walks out of the room swifty. </p>
<p>You stay back for a minute to look over the case just a little more this was your first one with this team and you wanted to do it right,</p>
<p>“ hey y/n” you hear a voice behind you, you look up and see spencer </p>
<p>“ Hey spence “ you give him a small smile as much as you loved him then and feel for him now that doesnt mean the pain went away with his small greeting,in fact i almost made it worse to know that he remembered you after all this time but chose not to talk to you. That he chose not to ever reach out to you, </p>
<p>“I’m sorry “ you hear his voice get fainter signaling that he left the room. </p>
<p>A single tear leaves your eye and you are quick to wipe it up and walk out of the room to go and get your go bag </p>
<p>Getting onto the jet Emily patted the seat next to her and you went sitting on the leather chair it was soft this was much nicer than any other flight that you have been on thought that number was quite small. </p>
<p>“ you okay?” Emily asked you </p>
<p>“ yeah” you say half paying attention to her words and half looking out the window at the airstirp. You lock your seatbelt and just wait for take off.you were a nervous flyer and were not looking forward to this part of the job. </p>
<p>Halfway through the flight to Atlanta you were having some turbulence and no one else seemed phased to it, Emily having now abandoned their seat next to you to make some tea leaving an empty seat next to you. Your music was loud so it went unnoticed that Spencer sat down next to you. It wasn’t until he tapped my shoulder and scared you nearly to death. </p>
<p> you paused your music in time to hear him apologize for scaring you </p>
<p>“ whats up “ you ask </p>
<p>“ nothing im just bored and you seemed anxious so i thought i would come over and talk to you ”</p>
<p>It took all of your self control not to yell ‘ oh so now you want to talk’ but you didn’t instead responding with,</p>
<p>“ yeah i don’t like flying much plus the turbulence isn’t sitting well”</p>
<p>“ you know turbulence very rarely causes planes to crash what we really need to worry about are microbursts sudden bursts of downward air associated with thunderstorms but with a small craft like this if we hit at one of thoses at the wrong altitude we would be pulverized”</p>
<p>“ i’m begging you to stop “ he looked over at you and noticed that he was making it worse</p>
<p>“ sorry want to play cards “</p>
<p>“ sure “ both of you being from las vegas and your self being a borderline genius made the game playable unlike it was for the others. </p>
<p>About a half hour later the turbulence is gone and everyone begins to talk </p>
<p>“So we are going to have to build two profiles,  One for the unsub who killed prostitutes, one for the unsub who goes to clubs. And we can see what overlaps” hotch says to the group getting your attention</p>
<p>“Reid,Y/N work up a geographic profile back at the precinct, focus on the location of the murders” Hotch says pointing at the two of you.</p>
<p>“Prentiss and Rossi, concentrate on the prostitutes” </p>
<p>“J.J Morgan, and I will go deal with Vanessa Holden ” and with that you all go back to doing your own thing for the last thirty minuets of the flight.</p>
<p>Atlanta…</p>
<p>After setting up in the precinct and working for ours you come up with a club that he is going to be at and the team needs to figure out how to get him interested in coming out peacefully with as little collateral damage as possible.</p>
<p>“ I think we send in J.J. Emily and Y/N in to try to get his attention we can get him to try to leave with one of them and get him out of the building peacefully “ Hotch says, though your not crazy about the idea you nod your head along with the plan</p>
<p>“ no way that’s happening” spencer shouts from behind you </p>
<p>“ it think it’s going to work “ you voice no louder than acceptable in a library, </p>
<p>“ then it’s settled” you guys are going get ready and we will leave in 20 minuets</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going to th club to try and catch a killer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You Pull on the Red dress you had just bought not even an hour ago after an impromptu shopping trip. Emily walked out one of the precinct bathroom stalls wearing her black dress. You begin to adjust your dress so it wasnt riding up so high, but now it was showing too much cleavage so you tug it up a bit  but making it worse in the other department as you fix one of them. You repeat this process for a good minute  until Emily walks over to you smiling a bit at you semi-frantic state. </p><p>“ You look perfect, stop worrying about it” </p><p>‘easy for you  to say’ you say in your head she has a confident smile that makes you  feel small. You know she is nice but she is a new person in your life and you don’t do well with those.</p><p>“Thanks” you turn around taking in her appearance so she looks so perfect it makes you feel insecure.</p><p>“ You do too” </p><p>Tossing your hair to give it a bit more volume you glance in the mirror to double check your appearance. </p><p>“ You ready” Emily’s voice interrupts your nitpicking </p><p>“ Yeah let’s go “ you start walking over to the bathroom door to meet up with the rest of the team. all eyes fall on you and Emily in you nice dresses.you start walking to the door so you can go to the car.</p><p>The ride over was okay but still tense, You could tell Reid didn’t like the idea of you being used as bait but you couldn’t quite figure out why. Morgan and Reid were coming with you two to talk to club goers and see if they knew anything and give the profile to the staff. You were nervous for the impending confrontation with this serial killer. Sure you didn’t know for sure if he was going to come but the odds were not in your favor you didn’t think that your first case in the bau you would be used as bait, but you were more nervous if he didn’t show up because that meant that some other poor girl would be killed and you were not liking the idea of that. </p><p>Pulling up to the club in one of the black suvs you parked down the main road in a little pay-to-park gravel lot. Wearing this dress made you feel like all eyes were on you during the short walk to the club, but that was probably just a bad feeling about this killer making things worse for your already not wonderful social skills.</p><p>Waking into that building there was the thick  smell of smoke and sweat in the air. You and Emily began to walk to the bar to assess the situation and get some drinks so you would blend in.</p><p>You had been three for 2 hours and had declined 4 guys trying to get your number, you hadn’t been approached by anyone who fit the profile even vaguely, losing hope you lean over to Emily so she can hear you over the loud dance music you could see morgan and a small heard of girls dancing to.</p><p>“ we should find the others and get out of here i dont think he is here hunting tonight”</p><p>She nods and leans over to you to speak,</p><p>“ You go and get Morgan away from those girls and I’ll get Reid” you nod and walk over to the dance floor getting checked out one too many times by guys who look like either stressed teanagers during finals week or old men having a midlife crisis. Morgan spots when you begin to wave at him, not being able to get any closer to you and begins to move away from the pack of stunningly beautiful women. You begin to feel like you’re suffocating with all the people surrounding you at all sides. Sitting at the table with Emily with the occasional man walking up to you guys is one thing but standing in the middle of this flashing dancefloor with music blasting at all sides and the feeling of a light buzz from the drink you had earlier, is another thing entirely. Looking around the room you see Emily and Spencer at the bar chatting and wonder how that’s what getting him to leave looks like. You walk towards the exit derek coming up and putting a hand on your back making you jump </p><p>“ You okay?”</p><p>“ Y-yeah can you go and get Spencer and Emily i need some air ” You voice shakes a bit when speaking. </p><p>“ Yeah meet outside?” nodding he turns around towards the bar to get the others. </p><p>You walk the last few feet between you and the door, you push it open, the cold air brushing over you and calming your heart down. You walk over to the stone wall surrounding a small garden sitting down a few people walk past you and each time you get a bad feeling but you were on a serial killer hunt and a band feeling was just a thing that happens. </p><p> A man in a hat and longer coat walls up and sits a few feet from you. That gets you to stand up and walk over to the curb and pull out your phone you dial Morgan’s number. It rings once and then you get an answer.</p><p>“ Morgan where are you “</p><p>“ I know I’m getting them, I’ll be out in a minute”</p><p>“ okay”</p><p> you go to hang up the phone but right before you do someone grabs your waist and hits you over the head with something. You scream hoping that Morgan hears you so he knows something is wrong but before you get an answer you feel the sharp pain of a needle and everything goes dark and the world gets cold. Not the well welcomed cold on a hot summer’s day this is the cold that digs its daggers into your skin and makes you feel alone. You can feel yourself being moved but you can’t fight your paralized afraid and worst of all you know what is about to happen to you. You just hope that your new team has your back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone here is part three this is edited very roughly but i wanted to say thank you for all the love on this series there will be 2 more parts to it. I am currently accepting requests so please send them in, you can either send in from a list or any idea that you have. I also was wanting some ideas for a new series so please send something in. as always enjoy the read,</p><p>Xoxo -Ally</p><p>- here is the link to my tumblr if you want to request- https://bucky-barnes--bitch.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold that's all you could feel was cold, the cold that makes you cry, the cold that makes you feel alive and all too dead. The cold was everywhere holding you in its grasp, given this you figure out that you were stripped of your dress leaving you in white cotton underwear that you were sure you didn't put on yourself You open your eyes blinking a few times to exempt to gain your sight when you open your eyes you in a hotel room, checking your surroundings to the best of your ability you don't see anyone else in the room with you. You try to stand up but you get pulled back down by something tying you to the head board.  Wiggling a bit you figure out it is a neck tie. </p><p>The bathroom door creaks open and the unsub also known as Robert Parker walks out of the bathroom. The fear in your eyes must be all the encouragement he needs to take his hunting knife into your abdomen, at first he pushes lightly but the way you dont cry must be what makes him stop, he moves up your chest tracing lines into you cutting you just light enough to draw blood. The variation in his m.o. Scares you you don't know what he is going to do now but you have lost too much blood to be thinking of this now, the room begins to sway and the soul of his maniacal laughter gets quieter the more lines he cuts into you. Until a you hear the door burst open, you know your safe, at least you tell yourself that you are safe because you can't hold on any longer</p><p>The sweet feeling of the darkness. The last time it wasnt a kind feeling but this time it was warm and safe, you know that something bad is happening to you, or that you're safe now, but you know that this state of unconsciousness is not putting you in danger but rather protecting you from it. The dream fades to balck and the black fades to gray until you can see the red hue of the blood in your eyelids and begin to hear the voice of a few people. Opening your eyes slowly you see a figure sitting in a chair beside you. Your eyes begin to focus and you can hear more clearly after a second. Looking over to the figure you see Spencer sitting with his nose buried in a book.</p><p>“Hi” your voice is croaky and sad but still audible</p><p>“Your up are you okay”</p><p>“Fine i'm just a little confused about this all “</p><p>“ here let me explain”<br/>-Spencers P.O.V-<br/>Morgan bolts for the door leaving mid sentence. I know something must be wrong so i begin to run around the wave of people in front of me only to get outside and see y/n’s cell on the ground and shoe marks on the cement. <br/>“ Dammit, “ Morgan yells and promptly calls Hotch to get over and investigate this. <br/>“ he changed his mo this rock has blood on it so he must have hit her over the head” <br/>“ and he is getting soapy look what he left” he holds up an empty syringe  in his gloved hands and puts it back down promptly. <br/>A few minutes CSI arrived and we went back to the precinct. One time we got there and I saw her face on the board it kicked in. the surprise of her being taken away had dulled the shock, and then the guilt, why did i leave her alone? Why was she alone outside? How did I let this happen to her? <br/>Just as the gilt feels overwhelming i am grounded by the sound of the phone ringing, and garcia beginning to speak<br/>“ ok guys i got him, after doing some digging because its me and i dig”<br/>“ get to the point garcia” hotch chimes into the conversation<br/>“ sorry anyway Robert Parker age 23 ( i don't think she said it so i'm just guessing based on the profile) took vipers class and was stamped into all the clubs on the night of the abduction and has been convicted of 2 charges of domestic violence his address in on your phone, as well as a hotel he checked in to an hour ago with his credit card” <br/>“ thanks mamma” <br/>The call ended and Hotch began to give off directions only paying attention when he said I was going to the home address. We all joined our respective SUV groups to drive to the two addresses. <br/>The home address was a bust but not even 5 minutes later we get a call from morgan saying that he was there and that they got him and you. It all felt better now that I knew that you were safe. We get into the can and drive to the hospital to see you.<br/>Hours pass and everyone leaves , everyone but me they all go back to hotel fo sleep but i just sit in that chair waiting for you to wake up, after 23 hours later i heard your voice and the world began to feel safe again, i didn't realise how much better these past few days were with you until you weren't in them anymore and i was back to being all alone with you in my life i never felt alone, but felt loved. Then it hit me, i didn't want you to leave, and i didnt want you to stay as a friend, i wanted to love you  and i wanted you to love me too<br/>-Your pov-</p><p>“y/n there is something i need to tell you” you nod your head as to avoid straining your voice</p><p>“I love you not as my best friend but as someone so much more, and i'm so sorry that i left but i never wanted to hurt you and i was afraid”</p><p>“ Spencer I love you too, always have” he smiled brightly at your words and leaned down to kiss you gently on the lips. </p><p>You knew that this was doomed, he couldn't commit to forever, and you both had some issues to work out but if you both could get past all of that you could have the time of your life with the one you have always loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last part xo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years later</p><p>Walking down the aisle you saw him at the end tears dripping down his face slowly as he saw you, you had steady even steps down the walk way looking from side to side and seeing the people you had grown into a family of yours. On the other side you see the people you love, the people you have grown to love. </p><p>Standing next to Spencer a tear slips out of your eye threatening to move your make up the minister says that spencer can now read your vows and you know that you are done for</p><p>“y/n we had a strong love as children and we were inseparable until i made the mistake of leaving you i knew that i would be putting you through so much with me joining the academy so i let you go, and that was the hardest tight i have ever done. I never want to lose you again so i promise to always be there for you even when i can’t be there for myself i never want to hurt you again so i promise that i will never cause you pain, and i never want to see you cry so i promise to keep your life exciting and new” now you are crying. </p><p>“Spencer, when we were little I befriended you because I knew that despite being picked on that you were a beautiful soul, not only were you amazingly smart but you were kind to everyone you ever met even if they were not kind to you. I promise to keep you safe in a world set out to get you, i promise to love you no matter what anyone else says, and i promise to never leave your side”</p><p>“I now pronounce you husband and wife” he leaned in and kissed you, you had kissed before but this was new this was millions of years worth of love in one kiss this was the promise of a future and the hope for the world that you could only have when you love someone with your whole being. This Was Forever</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thats the end i hope you liked this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>